


You Want This

by JessicaStarscream



Series: On Your Own [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: This is a sequel to On Your Own but can be standalone. Starscream accepts Knockout's request, but things don't go the way he expected, leading him to give in to his repressed desires.





	You Want This

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most eloquent thing I've written, nor do I consider it canon, but I love this pairing so much, and my former work needed a sequel. I hope you all enjoy :)

Starscream wasn’t sure what drove him to accept Knockout’s request. It had been ages since he’d seen the medic, let alone shared a drink with another bot. It seemed absurd when he thought about it, but in the end, Starscream was lonely. He was starved of recognition, of validation, of physical cybertronian contact. Sure, on any other occasion Starscream would have likely shooed away his compatriots’ odd invitation- But deep down, he desired the company.  
Meanwhile, Knockout was near panicking about what had just happened. Starscream, the gorgeous decepticon second in command, had accepted his offer to come to HIS quarters and share fine high-grade! It was preposterous! The doctor paced back and forth and back again, trying to rationalize whether or not this was a stupid idea, but eventually dove straight into acceptance. If Starscream was to reject his hospitality, it was his loss.  
Suddenly, the light beside Knockout’s cabin door lit up purple, and blipped to notify him that there was a guest waiting eagerly outside. Knockout took a moment to compose himself, then leaped over to the entryway to allow Starscream to come in.  
“Welcome Commander Starscream, to my humble abode! It’s a pleasure to see you...Please do make yourself comfortable.”  
Starscream’s wing twitched involuntarily in response.  
“Thank you, Knockout.”  
There was a slight awkward pause, before Knockout continued.  
“So,” he said, “How has life back on the Nemesis been treating you, eh? Better than what you had to deal with before, I’d assume.”  
Starscream sighed.  
“Anything would be better than that organic-infested dirt-heap, doctor.”  
“My apologies, Commander.”  
“It’s...fine. I am only glad to have the ability to fly again, thanks to you.”  
The doctor tried desperately to hide his blushing.  
“You’re welcome,” he said quickly, “How’s about some of that high-grade I promised you? I’ve got a full cube-”  
Knockout got up swiftly, and plucked a shimmering cube from a shelf on the room’s farther side. It was of a higher quality than usual, Starscream noted. He wondered just how long the medic had been saving it.  
“Here!”  
Starscream took the cube from Knockout’s gentle hands, and began to sip. It was very strong, and tasted amazing. This certainly was high quality stuff.  
“Where did you get this?” the seeker half-demanded. Knockout shrugged.  
“Oh, you know. I know bots. I figured I’d save it for an..er...better...than average...guest.”  
Oops.  
“Oh?”  
“Yes, well, you know. It’s, not like...Breakdown’s here to have any...Anymore.”  
The room fell heavy. Starscream-for once-pitied the poor doctor’s situation.  
“Yes. Of course.”  
Another silence, this time a far-too-long one. Knockout shifted uncomfortably.  
“I respect you, Knockout.”  
Sorry, what?  
“Commander Starscream,” he sputtered.  
“I value your persistence. Truly, I would not have been so careless as to your partner’s whereabouts as our former master was. It was, a tragic loss.”  
Another silence.  
“I’m not over it, you know,” Knockout said softly, “I’m… all I have left.”  
Starscream’s face gave a look of confusion.  
“Dear Knockout, I truly value your company. We are decepticons… We are all here for the same cause and you and I are not-”  
Suddenly, Starscream is interrupted by Knockout’s hand on his. It’s a warm touch, a genuine touch. Starscream’s spark leaps.  
“Not alone?” Knockout croons.  
“N-no, not… alone.”  
The two stay that way for a bit, staring into the deep red of each other’s optics. A hot blush makes its way across Starscream’s face for the first time, but he does not look away.  
“Starscream I-”  
“Knockout what are we-”  
Then, slowly but surely, Knockout’s hand makes its way up to Starscream’s face, clasping it tenderly. The seeker is frozen, but does not resist. Soon, Knockout presses the seeker’s lips to his, and the kiss does not break. Starscream’s glossa intertwines with his, and soon there is a fierce, yet gentle battle between them. Starscream’s talons graze the medics sides, sending shivers down Knockout’s back-strut as he closes in on his hips. Knockout’s panel is already quite heated, and Starscream’s cooling fans click on. It is then that the seeker lurches back, truly processing what the two of them had just done.  
“Knockout, this is extremely-”  
“Unprofessional I know.”  
“This!- I should-”  
“Starscream, please stay!’  
There is another silence, this time oozing charge. Knockout had never seen Starscream look so scared, even in the face of Megatron’s wrath. This physical intimacy- It scares him.  
“Why should I?”  
“Because...you want this.”  
“How could you POSSIBLY know what I want?!?”  
“Your fans are still whirring.’  
Starscream face feels hot once again, and he curses himself for feeling.  
“I take my position very seriously... You are my medic and-”  
“And so, nobody has to know.” Knockout croons. He has a point. While Starscream would love to turn and bolt, there was something undoubtedly enticing about Knockout that he had consciously repressed in the name of professionalism. But now, it was too late. Starscream’s wings droop in accordance, and the seeker nods in bashful acceptance as Knockout draws his lips to his once again. The seeker moans into the kiss, grasping Knockout harder this time. This was what he wanted. This was what he needed.  
Slowly but surely, Knockout lead Starscream mid-makeout to his berth. Desperate for each other’s touch, there was little thought of how loud the two decepticon officers were being. When Knockout’s panel snapped open, Starscream flinched.  
“Is this okay, Commander?” Knockout asked.  
“Yes,” Starscream whined raggedly, “Please..”  
The medic then straddled Starscream, causing the wanton air commander’s panel to snap open in response. It was dripping blue. Carefully, Knockout entered.  
“Ah- Yes-!”  
“Oh Starscream-!”  
For Knockout, Starscream was more bliss than he ever could have imagined. He was tight, and eager. Not to mention he’d harbored a not-so-secret crush on him for quite a while, even in the presence of Breakdown. These feelings were often subject to jealousy, but Knockout was no cheater. He supposed now, none of that mattered. He was with someone he yearned for, and someone who yearned for him.  
“Hng...augh-! Harder, Please!”  
The doctor obeyed, nearing closer and closer to overload with every thrust.  
“Starscream I’m-I’m gonna-!”  
“Hng...Hah...Oh-!”  
“Hff- I...uff-!”  
“Oh, Knockout, yes, yes, YES, OH PRIMUS, YES!”  
It was the soft lilt in Starscream’s desperate cries that sent Knockout over the edge, and Knockout’s shivering moans which caused the seeker to follow in a spasm. There was nothing more to inhibit them from feeling anything, and there was no room left for shame.  
Once the high was over, the two collapsed haggardly onto the berth, both overheated. There was nothing to think about- No war, no professionalism, only bliss.  
But it only lasted a moment.  
“Knockout,” Starscream half-grumbled, half-moaned, “Not a word of this, to anyone.”  
Knockout only grinned.  
“You were lovely, Commander. I’d say we go for another round?”  
Starscream huffed, but simply couldn’t resist what lay waiting in front of him.


End file.
